Rock with All the Colors of the Stage
by Stavi
Summary: In the band Sano-Ichi you get to be known for many things. One, play the best music. Two, be insanely sexy. Three, have sex with your band-mate everywhere you can. Yaoi. SasuNaru NejiGaaNeji ?Haku Lemon!
1. Prologue: Opening Night

Summary: Being in a J-Pop band, things start to become expected of you, especially if you're in the band _Sano-Ichi._ There are a few rules that come with being in this band; One, play the best fuck music in the world, two; be sexy and last but certainly not least, have sex with your band-mate in every place imaginable.

Warning: Cursing and Yaoi! There will be lemon in here and a lot of it! Yaoi is boy on boy action and if you don't like it, **LEAVE**.

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaaNeji and ?Haku. Who will be paired with Haku, I wonder?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Rock with all the Colors of the Stage

Prologue: Opening Night

* * *

Chaos. Chaos was the only word to describe the moment. Multi-colored lights careened to and fro across the stage while a deafening thunder stormed from the audience. Fights, mosh pits, and spontaneous sex. It was the making of perhaps one of the greatest followings in the world.

People in the back played music from the night's band and danced erotically. Some stripped to the music, putting on a show for those who were watching. They grinded into strangers and started a sweaty and horny train.

Those in the front clawed their way up to the stage just to dive-bomb back into the crowd. They hardly worried about the loss of clothing or the mild groping of being carried through the audience.

And then the lights went dead, the movement went dead, the sound… tripled.

In the darkness of the back part of the stage, a bright sign flared to life, doubling the already tripled screaming.

'Sano-Ichi'

'The One'

Bright, white lights focused on center stage. It dropped down on the figures of five men. The crowd went insane.

One with shaggy, bright, blonde hair and striking blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner flew a tanned arm out and waved happily at the crowd. His hip-hugging black pants wrapped tightly around him and his orange hoodie with the sleeves ripped off had the word 'one' on it in black lettering. A sleek black guitar was strapped to his back. He skipped over to his designated spot and his orange converse squeaked with each step. Naruto Uzumaki, the electric guitarist.

Another with short, vibrant, red hair and sparkling emerald eyes also made his presence known as he walked back to the opposite side of the stage in comparison to Naruto. He flipped his hair from his eyes, revealing a red tattoo of the symbol for love. His long-sleeved, black fishnet top hung loosely from his frame. He had bright, red pants on with randomly placed, black, number 'ones' on them. They were so long on him that you couldn't see his black T.U.K.'s hiding under them. His maroon bass hung from his neck in front of him. Gaara Sabaku, the bassist.

Several pairs of underwear and bras flew up on stage when the next band member walked back to his drum set. He wore tight, black jeans and classy, black shoes. Off of his shoulders fell a white tuxedo jacket that was left open in the front revealing a large expanse of pale, smooth skin. Trailing down to his calves, the tails of the jacket floated gently as he walked. The crowd behind him could see the word, 'one' written in sharpie on the back of the tux. His hip-length, brown hair was up in a pony-tail and his white eyes scanned his set adoringly before his made to sit down. He flipped out the tails of his jacket a sat in his seat. Neji Hyuuga, the drummer.

Cat calls of, 'damn, she's hot,' followed the next movement. _She_ wore a light, pink, mid-thigh length skirt with several black, studded belts wrapped around _her_ like snakes. Down _her_ legs extended a pair of black, fishnet stockings leading to black flats with pink number ones all over them. The black, long-sleeved blouse with pink pinstripes _she _wore was loose and if _she _was a woman, _she _was a flat-chested one. _Her _mid-back length brown hair was let loose and _her _green eyes let up as _she _spotted _her _instrument. _She _strode up to the keyboard and ran _her_ fingers down the keys. "I'm a boy, damn-it!" _He _stomped _his _foot to the stage angrily. _She _was a_ he_ and don't forget it. _He _was Haku, the pianist.

Finally, the last of the members stepped out of the light only to have it follow him to the microphone. "How the fuck are you all doing?!" He shouted. His black eyes darted through the audience, getting slightly turned on by seeing what some of them were doing. The answer he received was a collective screaming that made him smirk deeply. He shook his dark shoulder-length hair back as it tickled his shoulders. "I said, 'How the _fuck _are you doing?!'" Loose black jeans hung from his hips showing a small sliver of pale skin between the hem of his shirt; The only thing holding them up was a black and white studded belt. He scuffed the stage with his black converse. His shirt was a white T-shirt with a no smoking sign on it that said, 'I put out'. Fingerless gloves adorned his hands as he gripped the microphone, each had a white number 'one' sewn on. Sasuke Uchiha, the vocalist.

Signs of all shapes and sizes flew up into the air while women and men alike started foaming at the mouth. They screamed and jumped, hoping to catch the eye of one of them.

'_We love you, Gaara!' _Was on many of the signs where in place of the 'love' was his tattoo.

'_You're my sunshine, Naruto!' _It quoted one of their number one songs and represented the guitarist's personality.

'_Do it again, Neji!' _This one appeared often in the crowd. It was referring to their last concert where, in the middle of Naruto's guitar solo, Neji left his set and went to molest Gaara on stage. Many thought that it was just acting… Oh, how wrong they were.

'_Be my girlfriend, Haku!' _The man would twitch and have to fight the urge to rip the sign up whenever he saw one.

Sasuke was, by far, the more popular of the band members and had countless signs for him, _'Have my children, Sasuke!' _or _'Take it off like June!' _The last one reminded him of their show in D.C. where he stripped during their last song, 'It's Me or the Clothes (Who's Coming off First?)'. It was Sasuke's favorite song to date.

"So how's England been while we were away?" He asked, starting up the crowd. It amused him to no end that there were never any yeses or nos, just screaming. And, boy, did he get screaming.

"Well, we're back and as you know, we have some new songs to play for you tonight. For the faint of heart, obvious exits are North, South and Denis**(1)**," he pointed to the bodyguard in front of the stage. A few laughs came from those who could actually see the bodyguard, the others who couldn't just waited for the music.

Sasuke nodded to the band members and tapped his foot on count.

Naruto smirked and swung his guitar from his to back to his front and slid his favorite guitar pick from under the chords. It had an angry cat on it that said 'Lucky 13' beneath it **(2)**. He strummed the chords through and started a soft and steady beat.

The singer grabbed the microphone and started out in a quiet whisper.

_If ever you're crying  
__And if ever you're lonely  
__Come and see me  
__When you're make up's running  
__Cause'_

Shouts and squeals came from the people as they recognized the song.

The band picked up and started a heavy harmony. Sasuke's voice raised in volume.

_It's so erotic when your make up runs  
__There's nothing that I'd rather lick  
__Than the tears and mascara with my tongue_

_  
__When your sadness is overflowing  
__I can feel it in my skin  
__It's crawling  
__All your sadness  
__Your tears from within_

_But please don't waste your tears  
__Please, instead, bring that beautiful face to me  
__And let me drink away your sorrow  
__Let me wash away your gloom  
__There's a brighter day tomorrow  
__After one night in my room_

Sasuke removed the microphone from its prison and moved over to the blonde guitarist during the break of the song. He stood behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist and took his other hand to the corner of one eye.

Naruto closed his eyes in bliss, brows furrowing when the finger near his eye was roughly dragged down. This motion effectively smeared the eyeliner down his face.

Everyone went insane, including Naruto, when the singer licked from the bottom of the newly made line to the corner of the blue eye.

He smacked the blonde's ass which earned him a squeak from his 'unsuspecting' victim. Naruto's head fell back on Sasuke's shoulder when he felt the other grind into him from behind.

Sasuke started to sing again. He smirked as he felt himself become aroused. There was always something about dry-humping your band-mate in front of thousands of people.

_If ever you're crying  
__And if ever you're lonely  
__Come and see me  
__When you're make up's running  
__Cause'_

_It's so erotic when your make up runs  
__There's nothing that I'd rather lick  
__Than the tears and mascara with my tongue_

_Those outside are mocking you  
__They don't know why you cry  
__But neither do I  
__At least I'll take advantage  
__Of these things you try to hide_

_Now the passion I see its building  
__Tears start to stream down your face  
__You try to wipe your sin away  
__As I hold your arms in place  
_'_Cause_

_You see your make up's running  
_'_Cause_

_You see your make up's running  
_'_Cause_

_You see your make up's running  
_'_Cause_

_I love it when you weep  
__You should see yourself some time  
__It's the most beautiful thing I've seen  
__It makes me want to…  
__Cry…_**(3)**

The crowd broke out in a riot as the song ended. They tried to make their way onstage and dodge the bodyguards pushing them back.

Sasuke chuckled on stage, draping his arms over Naruto's shoulders, "I told you guys that Denis is an exit, not an entrance." Naruto's light laugh made it into the microphone causing many of his fans to swoon. They never heard his voice often and it was a real treat to hear him laugh.

The singer noticed that Naruto still had some remnants of the eyeliner on his cheek and he licked it again, stroking it roughly to get it off. Naruto smirked and pecked Sasuke's cheek as he turned to go back to center stage. "Thanks mom," he joked quietly so the microphone wouldn't pick it up.

"Thank you for being so enthusiastic about being here! Now here is a special song we wrote on the way here, just for you. It's a V-Day song so I hope you enjoy it!"

Everyone cheered and felt so lucky to be able to hear a new song before anyone else.

Haku started on the piano on the right side with the high keys.

_I'm roaming down the streets  
__With nothing to lose  
__I hate lying in wait  
__I hate being abused_

_I'm tired of dodging  
__Other people's words  
__Can't block out the noises  
__Or remove the things I have heard_

_So I'm walking along  
__Without a care in the town  
__You'll catch me smiling  
__Even if it's just for now_

The band members all laughed on the inside. This was pretty much a retelling of all of their Valentine's Day experiences in a song. They were mugged by fans, sexually assaulted and down a few pairs of pants and boxers, and verbally raped by some crude people telling them 'what they wanted to do to them'. For the rest of the day, they had to wait until the proverbial 'coast was clear' before going anywhere.

_I see all the colors  
__Red, pink, and white  
__Thought I was O.K.  
__Thought I could make it through tonight  
__But as you can see  
__It's Valentine's Day  
__No room for loving  
__When you're running away_

_Cause it's Valentine's  
__And I was doing just fine  
__Dodging all the couples  
__Getting nowhere on time  
__Delighted by the though  
__Of having nothing on my mind_

_When I was looking for someone  
__Only one was looking for me  
__My luck started to change  
__When I found out who it could be_

_It was you!_

_It was you! _**(4)**

"Be mine!" He yelled to the crowd. Sasuke knew that he couldn't get away with tanking on their fans so he had to turn it around a bit to make up for it.

The night went on like that. Great songs, great responses, great on-stage dry sex between band members… _Ahem…_

Concert night was over finally and they had the rest of the week to do whatever they wanted until they played their grand finale and then went home to Japan on Saturday.

All five of them smirked, _'Oh the _fun _to be had in jolly ole' England!'_

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**(1) **If you tell me where that's from I'll give you a virtual cookie and dedicate the next chapter to you!

**(2) **I have that guitar pick.

**(3) **I wrote that song… no touchy (growl)

**(4) **Also mine, no touchy

Nomi: And thus, I show you what can be accomplished when you're snowed in by 2 feet of the white stuff. Hope you like it! Review please cause it makes the lemon come faster! PUN INTENDED! (rawr)


	2. Chapter 1: Infrared

So, um, yeah

So, um, yeah! I've been having a conflict of interest with this story and I need YOU to help me! Who should Haku end up with? Zabuza or Itachi? I prefer Itachi but I know a bunch of people who see ZabuHaku as an OTP. For me though, ItaHaku is my OTCP –One True Crack Pairing!

Votes so far:

Zabuza: 2

Itachi: 5

Also, I'm going to apologize now, March 9th 2008, I have OGTs – Ohio Graduation Tests until next Monday and I won't be able to update until then. My mom won't let me on the computer until the tests are done.

People who get cookies: ShdwSnpr, moontide, XxUkexPrincessxX, and NaruKyou! The quote was from Dungeonman! The Chapter is dedicated to them!

As of 3/17: Because of my exams, I will never read or write anything ever again. -Soul flies away and hands shrivel up-  
As of 6/1: Obiouvsly, the above, is false. Look how tiny the scroll bar is!! I'm so proud!

Confusion clear up time!! Ages!

Sasuke: 24

Naruto: 21

Gaara: 21

Neji: 25

Haku: 27

Also, I guess it is now mandatory to warn people when there's lemon, so... **there's lemon** about the entire bottom half of the story. I hate spoiling it - I wanted it to be a surprise. Oh well.

* * *

Rock with all the Colors of the Stage

Chapter One: Infrared

* * *

Sunlight. Mother fucking sunlight. He cursed it up and down, back and forth and in a few languages before Sasuke sat upright. His white sheets pooled around him, showing off a firm, pale chest and the slightest hints of a dark treasure trail. Flecks of light danced around his body and flitted across him as the window drapes fluttered in the morning gusts. Dark locks framed his face better than the Mona Lisa, but stuck up in the back in all sorts of odd angles. Bed-head, he cursed that too.

He threw off his covers entirely and stood up on the cream carpet, naked in all of his glory. Lacing his fingers, he threw his arms over his head and leaned back, his spine releasing many sickening cracks.

As he made to straighten himself out again, he heard something from the hotel room next to his. He stared at the white walls in concentration, waiting for another sound-

"Oh, GOD, yes!"

Wait. As he recalled last night, as they came back from their concert and got their room keys…Naruto's room was next to his and-

"Right there! Harder!"

Sasuke felt the stirrings of an erection. That certainly sounded like his little dobe.

Then something occurred to our fair-skinned friend. "Who the _hell_ is in there with _my _Naruto," a vein throbbed in his forehead.

He heard mumbling from the other side and crouched onto his bed, pressing his ear to the obviously, paper-thin walls.

"I'm glad that I could make you feel better," Sasuke overheard.

"Oh yeeeeah, Ooooommph! Ngh, ah, so good!" The room was rife with moans in no time and Sasuke looked down to see that he had developed a problem.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeeeees!"

The raven had heard enough of this! With the thought of another man fucking what was his, he was clearly turned off and tugged on a pair of boxers. He slammed his door shut as he left.

He slipped the master key into Naruto's lock **(1)** and he shoved the door open. It was damn near off its hinges and it came back and closed itself with the force after Sasuke entered.

His eyes smoldered at what he saw. He could feel the murderous aura radiating off of himself as he marched over to the two men.

Naruto was lying face down and stark naked on his bed, shamelessly moaning away. Then he saw _him_. There was another man who was _straddling_ the back side of _his_ dobe. Granted, _he_ was clothed, but Sasuke thought that he unzipped and just went from there.

Is it possible to smell disaster?

"_Do-be,_" he growled dangerously, brow twitching a mile a minute.

"Ah! Sasuke! Did you, unh, come to, ngh, come to join?" The blond's face contorted into a pleasured look every time _he_ leaned forward on Naruto's back.

'_Join?' _Was this really the innocent band mate that he knew and wanted to fuck? ('Cause he certainly didn't love him, nuh-uh, no way. He just wanted to tap that tight, virgin ass, which is obviously not so virgin anymore to Sasuke's eyes.)

"Sasuke? Hey, Sai, give me a minute, 'kay?" The black-haired man complied and got off of Naruto. He stared at Sasuke with a look that could only be named by 'annoyance'.

Naruto snagged his boxers, slid them on and walked over towards Sasuke, which looked more like a strut to the other two people in the room.

"What's up, Sasuke? Didn't you sleep well?" Concern laced Naruto's words. He placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead to check for a rise in temperature, but his hand was promptly smacked away. A twinge of pain crossed his features.

Sasuke almost felt bad. Almost.

"Who is _he_?"

"Who is who?" Naruto looked around the room to find only one other person, "Oh, you mean Sai? I called him in to help me with my problem from last night that you, no doubt, caused."

Sasuke took the time to blink. Once. Twice. Thrice…"What? Then _I _could've helped you with that, dobe!" He smirked at the blonde's stupidity.

"You mean you can give a back massage?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Say what now?" Now Sasuke suddenly felt stupid.

"Yeah, I had a killer backache when I woke up this morning 'cause you know what? You're really fucking heavy! Anyway, I called Sai up, he works here a masseuse, you know? He's _really _good too," he threw a wink and a blown kiss at Sai and the other smiled broad as he caught it in his palm and placed it on his cheek, "I feel _sooooo_ much better thanks to him."

"Oh," was his ever intelligent response.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door was kicked open by a very angry Neji.

"Who the hell is getting some at EIGHT in the fucking morning?!" He roared. Neji was, most definitely, not a morning person.

He stopped when he saw both Naruto and Sasuke in just their boxers and some other strange man in the corner.

"'Getting some? What?" Naruto blinked slowly as though processing what was being said.

The blonde really _was_ too innocent for his own good.

"No one was getting laid, Neji. Naruto was getting a massage from this man here," Sasuke gestured to the Sai who seemed thoroughly amused with the situation, "however, a better question would be: Why did you have to be naked?"

Neji hinged a brow, waiting for the explanation to that one.

"Naked? Oh, Sai said that the clothes were suppressing my energy flow or something like that, right Sai?" Naruto turned to the man who looked as though he was trying to become one with the wall.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked, popping his knuckles and approached the black-haired boy menacingly. Neji stalked closer, not far behind the vocalist.

"This is all fine and dandy, but I, uh, I have to go and, um… JACK OFF! Bye!" And just like that, Sai had sped out of the room, but not before pecking Naruto on the cheek.

'_Yes, run little impotent one. You'll live to regret that.' _Sasuke thought, mentally cackling.

"What's the ruckus?" Gaara came in; barely dodging the black and white blur zipping passed him.

"God! You guys know I need my beauty sleep!" Haku stopped in his tracks and almost doubled over laughing at the sight in front of him.

Naruto and Sasuke both in just their boxers. One looked almost as annoyed as the other was confused. Neji, in his lilac pajama pants, his long hair in a splayed mess around his head and body, who looked like he just wanted to forget everything he saw and crawl back into bed. And finally, standing close to the doorway was Gaara who looked like he didn't get an ounce of sleep, still clutching the worn out teddy bear that he took with him to all of his shows.

"Did I miss something?" The brunet asked coyly.

"Just a blond getting molested by a half dressed pervert," Sasuke scoffed and flopped down onto the bed in the room.

"TEME!" Said blond screeched. "He was doing his job and God knows that I need a freaking break!"

"You hired someone to molest you…and you consider that a break?" Gaara questioned, completely confused about what was happening.

"NO! I was getting a _massage_ and then _this_ bastard_,_" he took the time to point an accusing finger at the 'innocent' man lounging on his bed, "came in and ruined it!"

Neji let out a small chuckle and reclined onto the chair in the corner, "You must've really enjoyed it from what I heard."

"From what the entire _floor_ heard," Haku put in. "I could hear you from all the way down the hall!"

Palm met face as Naruto cursed his loud mouth, "Look, can we drop it? Let's think about what the hell we're doing all week."

"Having sex in various places of England?" Neji offered.

There was a silence in the room as each person looked at each other as though actually considering it.

"Okay! I pick Gaara!" Naruto clung to the red head who smirked at the action.

"I second that," Gaara joked.

Gaara and Naruto had been together since they were in diapers. They had formed the band when they were in elementary school as an acoustic band only at first since they only had each other. The bassist and the guitarist.

It wasn't until much later, in middle school, that they met Neji and Sasuke. Neji was in the high school's marching band and Sasuke was in the choir. The first time that Naruto and Gaara saw them, they knew that they had to get them in their band. Of course it took much persuading since they were, out of the blue, asking them to join some random band with people they didn't even know. But eventually, they gave in and joined.

In college, they met Haku. Naruto was the one to actually discover him dabbling in the affairs of a grand piano in the music wing. The blond was in tears when Haku finished the piece he was playing and dragged him off to his dorm to explain his future in their band. The feminine brunet could only nod and smile because he, coincidentally, was looking for a break. Though his break came from a sobbing, undiscovered talent, he had a feeling that it was the right path for him.

But I digress. As we see in front of us now, we have a clearly pissed off Sasuke, jealous of Gaara and an overly protective Neji, jealous of Naruto.

The redhead wrapped in the blond's embrace flipped them and pressed Naruto into the wall.

"Eep!" Naruto only had a moment to think before the smooth surface of the wall cradled his now bruised back. "Gaara," he whined and was slightly winded by the force, "that wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!"

"All's fair in sex and war, as they say," he purred into the juncture between Naruto's shoulder and his neck.

"Its _love _and war, genius," he groaned sarcastically. Blue eyes widened comically and a hiss escaped his mouth as sharp teeth dug into his neck.

"Not from where I'm standing."

There was a stunned silence behind them as they put on their little show. Haku was watching with unrepressed amusement at the situation. Sasuke's mind had, unsurprisingly, found its way into the gutter. And Neji…

Gaara smirked against the tanned skin until he felt a rough tug on his collar. "Hey, I wa-!"

"Blondie," Neji pointed at Gaara, "this is mine."

"Hey, he attacked me," Naruto yelled defensively. Like hell he was going down for Gaara's sake, at least in this instance.

"Yes, I know. I'll punish him later."

It was a known fact that Gaara and Neji had gotten together sometime during last year but neither had come out and said that they were an item yet. As long as Neji was futzing around and not proclaiming his love to the redhead, then Naruto thought that he'd help things along. And if molesting and being molested by Gaara was the only way to do it, then so help him God, he was going to do it.

The moment that Neji stops telling the reporters that he's single and starts saying that he's involved with Gaara will be the moment that Naruto leaves them alone.

"But in all seriousness," Naruto started. All of the attention was on him. Naruto? Serious?!

"I vote we all go out for ramen!!" He cheered. "Now get out and get ready! We leave in thirty!" Ushering everyone out, he started his morning rituals.

* * *

"Come oooooon, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, bunting the older man's door with his foot for the sixteenth time in the last minute.

'_That's it!'_

He opened the door with his key and made his way in without permission. Around the corner he found a most interesting sight…

'_Damn…'_

"Do you _have_ to be naked everywhere you go?! God, Sasuke!" Naruto spun on his heel to stare resolutely at the blank wall. Despite his words, a stubborn blush adorned his cheeks.

Sasuke was unfazed at the intrusion if the smirk resting on his features was any indicator. He took the towel from his shoulders and tossed it onto the bed. The smirk only grew wider at the fact that Naruto didn't make any move to leave his room. If that was how he wanted it, so be it.

"What do you expect? I just got out of the shower, _do-be_." And before he knew what hit him, Naruto was pressed against a firm, muscular and very wet chest. Hands began to trail lower and lower down the front of his tank-top. They were fast yet steady, knowing exactly where they wanted to go.

"Wha?! What are you doing, Sa–anh!" There was an unexpected intrusion of his tank-top as the hands moved along his stomach.

"What does it _feel _like I'm doing?" Naruto shuddered at the warm breath blown in his ear followed by the equally warm mouth taking in his lobe.

"Gah! Sasuke, don't…"

Hips rolled into him from behind, pushing him into the wall and sandwiching him between Sasuke. The mouth trailed around his right ear and danced around his earrings **(2)**.

"Mmm, dobe. Are you always noisy?" Sasuke grinned lecherously, "I bet you're loud during sex too, aren't you? Or have you even tried yet?"

The raven looked down at the partially exposed neck and scowled. He could see the deep red mark that Gaara left on Naruto. He was about to leave his own when an elbow met his gut and he stumbled backwards.

"You JERK! Asshole! Don't mess with me!" The blond roared as he stomped out of the room, but not before sending an icy glare toward Sasuke.

"Damn it!" The dark-eyed man punched the wall in anger.

* * *

So the group of band-mates walked along town while looking for a place to eat out at. From left to right it was Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and then Haku. And while the order that they stood in was nothing too out of the ordinary, the expressions that they wore were a whole other matter.

Naruto was glaring death at Sasuke 'secretively.' Gaara was warding off his 'boyfriend's' advances because he was worrying about and fussing over Naruto. Neji was clearly put off at being left out in favor of the best friend. Sasuke was doing his best to ignore the heated and evil expression sent his way by keeping his face devoid of emotion but on the inside his mind was racing in different directions in order to find the most proper way to fix the situation. Haku, different from pretty much everybody, just watched the group's actions and reveled in his non-dramatic life while he enjoyed the show.

"Just keep that horn-dog away from me 'cause he might molest me again," Naruto drawled lazily, but inwardly smirked as he metaphorically lit the match for the proverbial fire.

"What. Did. Sasuke. Do?!" A blaze of flames erupted passed the sea of fans and, as if Moses were among them, the people parted revealing Sasuke's unavoidable death.

Sasuke, not one scared easily (or at all), felt his knees knock when he saw the approaching figure.

'_Mother in heaven, save me…'_

**IRUKA…**

Sasuke saw the vengeful glint in the cerulean eyes that were dancing jovially in mischief. He flinched when he saw Naruto open his mouth to start one of his famous rants. "Papa! Sasuke molested me… without my permission! So it was technically rape and you know I'm not a tattle-tale, but he _really _scared me! He was worse then Kakashi after getting off of couch punishment. Sasuke pushed me into a wall and started molesting my sexy tummy and I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He was naked and I'm pretty sure that he was trying to get me naked too and he got spit all over my ear. And he said that I would be loud during sex! Which meant that he wanted to have sex with me, but I didn't wanna! I was _so _scared, Papa!"

Iruka seemed to double in size after each word Naruto cried out and he was hovering darkly over the, admirably, not-running-away victim. In Iruka's book that made him brave, stupid, paralyzed in fear or dead… the last three of which Iruka wouldmake him if already wasn't.

Then, out of the blue, Iruka smiled; it was warm and inviting, so pleasant… if one were to ignore the eyebrows twitching dangerously fast. If anything, that smile struck more fear in Sasuke than before and he looked pleadingly at his 'friends' on the sidelines.

They were smirking and smiling because he was getting what he deserved after all. People in general just needed to stop molesting their little Naruto. If Iruka didn't kill them, his other band-mates just might.

"Were you guys going somewhere, Naru?" Iruka asked calmly.

"Yeah, we were headed to Ichiraku's Noodle Stand! Wanna come?" Naruto bounced in place, hoping to get the other man to join them.

"No can do, Naru. You know I hate avoiding chores. Someone has to take out the trash, you know."

"Oh, okay then, maybe next time!" His forlorn demeanor faded with the chance of a 'next time.'

Iruka nodded, smiled and waved them off to their meal while he gripped harshly on the collar of Sasuke's shirt whose brain probably _just _kicked in to tell him to run.

"Come on, Sasuke," he sang, "I'm going to teach you the wonders of castration and I might even use you as an example! Won't that be fun?" Sasuke was about ready to cry when he saw that his fans were too afraid of Iruka to help him. Slowly, shadows surrounded him as he was dragged down a dark alley.

* * *

The owner of the restaurant welcomed them with open arms. Who wouldn't? They had legions of fans that would follow them anywhere, upping the business tenfold.

Naruto ordered five bowls of miso ramen and, despite the odd look he gave him, the waiter nodded and wrote it on the pad.

Gaara ordered three bowls of sea-food ramen and after an equally odd look, the waiter wrote it down.

Neji and Haku had simple bowls of beef and chicken, respectively, one each, unlike their never satisfied band-mates.

They all ate their own dishes, though Naruto and Gaara would occasionally try to steal each other's food.

They talked about random things and the day began to wind down as they all decided to walk around town and head back to the hotel.

As Naruto walked along, he wondered where Sasuke had gotten to since he figured that he would try to find him for revenge.

He had _no idea _how right he was.

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

Iruka left me in the alley after the vicious attack on my already straining mental stability and currently depleting libido.

But just before my sexual drive was drained from me, a little voice in my head decided to make a point clear to me about my surroundings. This voice I would later blame on the psychological stress Iruka put me through.

'_Oh, how I'd love to have Naruto right now. Right here. In this dark and abandoned alley. Alone… preferably naked…' _I cackled on the inside. _'Your plan back fired Iruka and now I think I'll take Neji up on his offer. Kukukuku…!'_

I could just imagine that lust filled look on his face. Bated, slightly ramen-stained breath and hungry, clouded blue eyes half lidded and begging. His body… Oh, yes, that sinful little body that I saw _and_ felt this morning. It felt so good to run my hands along his heated flesh… If only I hadn't ruined it with speaking. Oh, and speaking! He'd make the cutest little noises: mewls and groans; panting and moans. I could almost hear him. Pleading for me to pleasure him, to give him his sweet release, to shove myself, balls-deep, into his tight little ass and pound into him until I made him one with whatever horizontal, vertical or suspended space I decided to fuck him against. Being the generous man that I was, I wouldn't deny him that.

'_In this alley? Yum!'_

I didn't have time to fantasize, for right in front of me, I saw Naruto walk across my path. Didn't they say that if a dobe walked in front of you that you had to throw it over your left should, take it down an alley and have your wicked way with it? That was how I learned it.

So, quick as I could, I grabbed his arm and dragged him deep into the alley. I turned him to face me and his eye became as wide as saucers when he saw that it was me. I wanted revenge for him sending Iruka after me and I knew just how to get it.

"Sasuke, wha-what are you doing? Oh- mmph," he became silent after I blocked his mouth with my own.

He fought against me, but I could feel him slowly giving in, turning to submissive goo in the presence of my prowess. The feel of straining self-control by my doing was such a turn on.

His teeth were clenched and prevented my tongue from gaining entrance his mouth. A last ditch effort to fend me off I could only suppose… that wouldn't stop me for long.

I wormed my tongue between his pursed lips and fiercely swiped at his teeth, grappling with barely existent gaps and overhangs to get some leverage. At the same time, I was pushing him backwards and toward the wall behind him. He stared at me with confused and betrayed looking eyes; he probably wondered why I was molesting his gums until he realized, far too late, what my plans were as we finally made contact with the wall, making him gasp at the sudden hit and I pried open his mouth, gaining access.

Dashing in with the speed of the Flash, I felt around to taste all that I had been denied since joining this band. It tasted, for lack of a better word, of Naruto. Of course there were the obvious hints of ramen that I believed was a permanent resident of the cavern, but there was also faint taste of mint and something heavily sweet that I couldn't name. Overall, despite my extreme dislike of sweets, combined it tasted amazing and I wondered vaguely if Naruto put half as much thought into my taste as I did him.

I noticed, as I had searched high and low for the muscle, that he had retracted his tongue to the back of his mouth. I pushed closer and could feel it twitch at the want of discovering the foreign _thing _in its space. It must have been uncomfortable to keep it in that position. I mentally compared the situation to a stubborn child playing hardball with a dentist.

I wondered why he was trying so hard to avoid that kiss. I knew he liked me. It was painfully obvious, what with the way he blushed every time I touched him, even in the least of intimate gestures and the way his jealousy flared each time I got a new boyfriend. He didn't even notice that each of them had blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Not to mention that they were all uke. I guess he was just slow and I suppose that was what I found cute about him… I mean, not cute… 'Cause cute gave the connotation of the feelings of love or fondness… which I didn't have!

"Ngh…" was heard. I realized that I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Naruto that I forgot that he was there, right in front of me and well, with my tongue down his throat. How didn't I notice that?

There was saliva dribbling down his jaw and finally, finally his tongue touched mine. I could feel him trying to retract it again, but at the last second he decided against it and just kept it there. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

I wrapped my tongue around his and swept against it, back and forth. The underside was smooth and very sensitive to my touch as I milked it for all it was worth. The immediate result was more saliva that built up in his mouth. I didn't know why, but I found it extremely sexy that he swallowed it.

A devilish smirk crossed my features as I felt his tongue finally react with mine, but all too soon it left me as I realized he was pushing against my tongue. _'Trying to get the upper hand, eh? I'll have none of that!' _I thought. So I pushed back forcefully, simultaneously pressing him harder into the brick wall behind him.

His eyes widened so large and the look of betrayal nearly made my heart break… that was, until, he decided to glare and damn near bite my tongue off. I snapped back and glared harder at him.

"D-damn…hh-it…Sa-Sasuke! I-I ca-cou-couldn't …bre-eeeeath!" He gasped out, leaning on the wall for support.

"Hn, you coulda told me," I shrug and his head whips up and sets me with a look that almost made me wet myself. It said, 'Don't you even START with me, bastard!'

"Don't you think I _tried _that, Sasuke? But it's kinda _hard _to when there's someone's fucking TONGUE down your throat!" He screeched loudly at me, probably thought I'd feel sorry for him. Ha. I just smirked that dirtiest smirk I could muster and his blush increased tenfold.

I practically _purred _my next words, "are you saying that you didn't _like_ it, _do-be_?" I bet he wished that the color red didn't exist; for the sake of his masculinity and the fact that his cheeks made him look like a lobster.

"Why are you being such an ass? Is it because I ratted on you to Iruka? 'Cause you totally deserved that. Or was it the fact that I didn't let you finish what you started this morning? Well, let me be the first to tell you that not _everyone _wants your stupid hands all over their body! What the hell are you thinking anyway?! Anyone could have walked into this alley and seen us. Do you know how much money a lawsuit for mental scarring would cost me? I barely have enough money with all the ramen I eat and don't you fucking tell me that I'd have to give up ramen for it. I'd take you to the fucking yakuza and have you donate kidneys and shit before I give up _my_ precious ramen for _your _overactive libido! Also, frankly, I think tha-" I cut him off with my mouth again, though it was a just a simple chaste kiss... that time. Next time he might not be so lucky if he tried to go on another rant again.

"Also, frankly, I think that you talk too much," I drawled out.

He stared at me with a shocked expression before sighing exasperatedly and slinking to the concrete ground below him.

"Besides, I'm only acting on what Neji suggested this morning," I crouched down in front of him and gave him a wry sort of smile, "you know, about having sex in various place of England?"

It took his brain all of five seconds to register what I said. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! I am NOT having sex with you in this alley! There are so many reasons why we shouldn't have sex here. For one thing, I don't want to have sex with you, period. It's dirty in here and we could get diseases of all kinds. I don't want to have sex with you. People could walk in and see us. I don't want to have sex with you. You're an asshole. And did I mention that I don't want to have sex with you?"

"Damn it all to hell with your God-damn rambling!" I hissed and straddled his hips. "All I hear is, 'I am -- having sex with you in this alley, I -- want to have sex with you, blah, blah, blah, I -- want to have sex with you, people could walk in and see us –and turn around and leave, I -- want to have sex with you, blah, blah, blah, and I -- want to have sex with you,' I'm not arguing, so shut up and take it like a man." I was virtually on top of him and he looked pretty freaked out.

I could vaguely hear him cursing my "selective hearing," I wondered what he meant by that.

"Don't worry, you pussy. I'll go easy on you since this is your first time and everything," if all else failed, I turned to insults. It worked every time with Naruto.

I saw contemplative look on his face; he was probably thinking about how he felt and if his love for me should have any say in him breaking his morals and having sex in an alley. You know, all that clichéd shit. I don't know what brought me to that decision, but he looked like a sentimental kinda guy to me. Funny thing though, I didn't know _much_ about him, personally. All I knew was that I wanted fuck him. We would meet for practice and I stayed out of everyone's personal lives. I liked my peace and private time and didn't want my bandmates interupting my life. Tour time was the only time that I actually came close to the other's lives.

'_Hm, I wonder what kind of repercussions this could have on our band relationship?' _I supposed that I would cross that bridge when I came to it. That was just the way I was, apathetic about consequences. I was apathetic about a lot of things; I just didn't care, except when I was on stage. The stage was where I came to life, however, now was not the time, the place or the _'ahem' _position to be thinking about that.

Naruto glanced at the opening of the alley; he was probably thinking of something stupid like, 'the walls have ears… and a fetish for MxM porn!' and continued on another rant.

'_Ah, no you don't!' _I saw him almost panic like he was going to run, but I pinned his arms beside his head and against the brick before he could decide. His wrists were so thin in my grasp and his skin so smooth. I ignored this though in the favor of the eroticism of the situation. _'This is _way _better than letting him choose. Aw, he's scared. Kinky.'_

'_I might think too much…'_ (A little less conversation, a little more action "Elvis") _'…Okay, no more thinking, start the sexing.'_

The ground was damp and soaked my knees through my jeans as I hovered over him like a predator staring down his prey.

I leaned in again and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He looked shocked at the simplicity of that and I smirked against the smoothness. Naruto had no idea what was coming.

I pulled back suddenly and latched my mouth onto his tanned, slender neck. The taste of it between my teeth was salty and it felt leathery under the ministrations of my tongue. I could almost taste the nervousness in his sweat.

My teeth sunk in and I could feel that they had created grooves by the pressure in my bite. I heard him hiss in an intake of breath and I stroked the flesh that was in my mouth with my tongue soothingly. The exhale from him sounded like it was wrapped in pleasure and relief.

I looked up and saw a sliver of white under blonde eyelashes. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head; I supposed that he was enjoying it and giving in and smirked wider.

I was sadistic and 'a person was as a person did,' so… I bit in harder with the intent of making him bleed and watched as the eyes widened with shock, a _yelp _drawn from his lips and knew that he realized what I was after. Then his eyes darted frantically down at me and in response, I just looked back at him challengingly.

The pressure increased quickly and finally, I had the metallic tasting liquid in my mouth. His blood bubbled slowly to the top of his, then, breached skin and it was delicious to me as it was something I had been waiting to taste. That probably sounded weird, but it was true.

In a sudden twist of emotion, I licked at the wound I had inflicted on him and left feather-light kisses all over his neck. It seemed to have the effect I wanted because it looked like he forgot all about the mark I left on him and focused directly on my touches. I didn't want to hurt him, okay, maybe a little; I just wanted to leave a symbol on him that showed his stalkers that he had an owner.

With a flick of my wrist, I untied the jacket that hung loosely on his hips. I slid my hands up his shirt and this time I didn't feel him pushing me away. I did, however, feel his stomach make little recoils like the feeling of my cold bare hands on his warm bare stomach burned him. This empowered me also, that I could have such an effect on him by mere touching alone. Of course he wasn't the only one getting high off of this touching, but my pride wouldn't allow me to revel in the pleasure too long. I had a job to do; own the first piece of Uzumaki ass ever.

My hands ran over the bumps of his abs and crawled languidly up his frame as if to taunt him. I was tired of 'one-hand touch.' I needed him to be in the mix and I wasn't about to let him just sit on the sidelines and not participate and yet get some credit at the end. This wasn't any fucking soccer game where the benchwarmers, despite their obvious lack of contribution, get a spot in the newspapers. No fucking way.

I looked up at him and was shocked to the core at the message I saw in his eyes. It was so powerful. So raw. So _fucking_ _sexy_. It said, "Do it, do something. When you do something worth a little praise, I'll jump into this fray. Do something that'll make me want you so bad I'll scream for it, right here, in public." I loved how expressive his eyes were. I almost came right then and there from that look alone.

His blue eyes were clouded deeply in lust and they had that 'half-mast, bedroom' slant that gave off the airs of 'come hither.' Directly below was a soft blush from the heat I made him feel, I supposed. It was kind of cu- I mean sexy. Yeah. And then, Oh yes, and _then _I saw his cute little mouth. The one that spewed cuteness and naivety all the fucking time. The one that never said anything dirty or sexual, at least not while meaning to. The one that was currently smirking at me as filthy as a fucking five cent whore. Well, fuck me sideways.

My hands stopped their movements and replied to the smirk with a coy look of my own. I slid my hands out and tore the offending thing over his head and onto the grimy ground under us. I was starting to think that even our surrounding weren't worthy enough to watch this.

I splayed my hands over his abdomen and slid them up and down his body sensually as though praising whatever god designed him. At the same time, I took my mouth and lavished one of his nipples with it. His back arched in response and finally, he touched me. He threw his hands onto my back and raked them up, dragging the hem of my shirt up in the process. I could feel his blunt nails snagging on the fabric and the sound itself was erotic.

He pushed me off of him and I almost yelled until he grabbed my shirt and flung it off into some remote area of our sinful hideaway.

I leaned back over him and pressed my thigh in between his legs. As if it were an automatic reflex, he ground down into it, surprising me a great deal. He shifted a little and repeated the action this time though, his erection felt in line with mine and I let out a long heartfelt groan, matched only in sexiness by his mewl of delight.

We kept a pace together and I could hear him grunting underneath me. I watched his back arch in an almost painful way each time he tried to rock against me. His moans of pleasure and pain rocketed around us, bouncing off of the walls. The pain he was going through turned me on so much. I was going to reward him plenty.

His nails were desperately running up my bare back, leaving large welts streaming down my back. They finally found purchase and I almost wished that they didn't because the pain of constant tearing was more tolerable than the piercing of my flesh as they stuck in the skin. I may have been a sadist, but I wasn't a masochist; I wasn't one for pain in the end.

I slammed down hard into him and he let out a silent scream, banging his teeth into my collarbone and hissing out a breath. The fabric of our pants was appeasing, the friction and the texture were wonderful, but I wanted skin on skin. I wanted the burning of flesh rubbing urgently against each other. I wanted to feel everything, raw and real, and trying so fucking hard for release. What I wanted, I would get.

Fingers finding hold into the ever elusive pants button, I flipped it out of the hole and flung the zipper down as fast as lightning. I hooked my hands into his pants and boxers and dragged them down his legs, relishing in the smooth skin that passed by along the way.

On my way back up his legs, I let my hands wander the soft surface. It felt good against my calloused hands and I guessed it felt good for him too by the way he was moaning and groaning and writhing in my grasp. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to be touched; be touched in the most intimate of ways. And after the years of sexual frustration that I went through, I wanted it too, but I'd make him suffer like I had suffered.

He was still in his seated position and looking anxiously down at me to see what came next. Oh, I'd show him what _came_ next.

I kissed his inner thighs tenderly, slowly inching up to where he very much wanted to be touched. I skipped it entirely and started kissing up his hip bones that jutted out so perfectly. Hearing his groan of dissatisfaction, I leaned back and smirked at him.

With this moment of opportunity, I looked over his body. His sexy and, might I add, very naked body.

It was glorious. It was more than I had dreamed it would be. He was holding onto my shoulders after I changed the positions on him by leaning back. I could see his body was glowing with sweat on him with the small amount of sunlight that the alley allowed. His tan chest was heaving in exertion and I could see the blood trails from the love (lust) bite I had given him; it dripped down his neck and ran along the grooves of his collarbone to pool in the little dip where the bone centered. I had to stop myself from lapping it up.

His face shown with unrestrained pleasure and want that made my cock twitch with the need to be inside of him. Naruto's eyes were glossy, but even then, when his eyes were nearly shut, the blue underneath them was so brilliant that I could still see in their depths. Those damn, powerful eyes were going to be the death of me. The blush from before was magnified threefold at least.

Then I saw his mouth. The same mouth that held that filthy smirk before was no longer smirking. I smiled evilly at him, for now all that came from that mouth were heavy, pleading pants and broken pieces of my name.

And as soon as I looked down the expanse of his body, I knew exactly why he wanted me so badly.

I was looking straight at his fully erect cock, red and full. It was a decent seven inches, not bad at all, but nothing to brag about in my presence. It twitched once or twice and I reached out and grabbed it, pumping it torturously slow, but still rough and powerful, just for him.

I could feel the veins throbbing under my grasp, the pre-cum lubricating the motion just enough to let Naruto feel all of my hand; the calluses, bumps and most of all, the _heat._

He cried out and bucked into my hand, trying to get to the edge and break the pressure that I knew he could feel. I'm sure it hurt him, having to be held back like this and if I _weren't _there, he would've probably given up and started jacking off.

On my other arm, my elbow held up my weight as I lay down on his body. I could feel some gravel below my elbow leaving uncomfortable marks on my skin, but I ignored it.

"Soooo, _Na-ru-to_. I can only guess what you want from me right now, eh?" I asked in a cocky demeanor, but on the inside my resolve was slowly breaking. I was painfully hard and the thought of being inside a three year long wet dream seemed so surreal, but obtainable.

All I got in return was something along the lines of, "ngh, _you… _Sa'-ke!" I wasn't very satisfied.

"Whatever could you want, dobe?" I drawled and entertained myself with taking a finger and lazily making designs on his dick, "Do you want me to leave, hm?"

His eyes widened in panic, "no, I…" he mumbled his words under his breath and the rest was lost in a drawn out moan.

"What was that?" I patiently questioned. Regardless, if he answered correctly the next time, I was going to fuck him. I honestly didn't care after that point.

"God, Sasuke!" He whined breathlessly and my ears perked up. "I want …you," there was a pause to pant, "I…_need _you…right now. Please…d-don't stooooop."

Well damn. I looked down to see that, yes, my cock seemed to be a very happy camper after hearing that declaration as it strained against the confines of my jeans. _'Why didn't I fucking take these off sooner? It hurts so bad!' _I yelled on the inside.

Luckily, Naruto seemed to read my thoughts and just as I was about to undress completely, tanned hands stopped mine and started undoing my pants.

He fumbled with my triple button jeans. That was something that I wished I considered when picking these out this morning. Why'd I pick the chastity belt pants? Why? Eventually though, he got them open and slid them quickly off of my legs. Just having the buttons off gave me the freedom I needed and I let out a sigh of gratitude.

But he didn't stop there. Oh no, sir. After staring at my erection for a good minute, that devilish smirk crept onto his face again and he shoved his hands down my boxers and started jerking me off.

It was awkward from his position, but I'd say it was probably the best fucking hand job I had ever gotten. I knew he was unpracticed in _giving _hand jobs, but fuck it if it isn't the thought that counted, right?

While he was pleasuring me, an event that I didn't see coming from a mile away, I placed my fingers in front of his lips and shoved them in. I didn't care if he was confused about the purpose, he'd find out soon enough. So during his little hand games, his hot, wet tongue rolled all over my fingers, coating them thoroughly with saliva and the thought on the forefront of my mind was, _'damn, if this doesn't kill our relationship, I better get him to give me a blow job.'_

After reveling in the soft, small hands fondling me, I pushed him away and threw my boxers off entirely. With cute (I mean sexy!) actions like that, I didn't know how long I'd be able to hold out.

I leaned over his body and hooked my hand behind his back, I probed his hole with one of the slicked fingers. He clenched around my digit and tried to jut upwards to get it out, but I wouldn't let him. I held him in place and whispered to him, "Don't give up now, pussy. I've only just begun. It'll hurt worse, trust me." I felt him shake in fear, but I whispered again, "But then you will feel more pleasure than you've ever felt before. I will _personally _make sure of it."

After my "encouraging" words, I wrapped my tongue around the shell of his ear and licked it enticingly.

Just as he began to get used to the one finger, I added another one. This time he yelped and hissed at the intrusion, glaring at me out of the corner of his eye. Those damn emotional eyes again. They almost made me feel bad about my actions. Almost.

I started a rhythmic pace with my fingers, scissoring them and pumping them in and out of his wet ass. I curled them inside of him, one after the other, and loved the sounds he emitted. Little moans, groans and mewls were the sexiest of all. I twisted them deeper inside, as far as they would go and felt the blond wiggle and move against them impatiently. Before my next move, I gave a quick lick to his kiss-swollen lips.

Out of spite for his impatience, I rammed the last finger into him and enjoyed the cry he released and the tears that spilled out of his eyes. By the time that one got in, it was dry, so I can see why he was crying, not that I cared much. I'm doing all the work after all.

But, as you all could see, I was a romantic, _'I love sarcasm,' _so I decided to lighten the mood a little.

The tears kept pouring down his face and I left his ear to look straight into his eyes. I cleared my sex-roughened voice and sung lowly to him.

'_I love it when you weep_

_You should see yourself some time_

_It's the most beautiful thing I've seen_

_It makes me want to…_

_Cry…'_

After that, I dragged my tongue up from the bottom of his jaw, over the tear stains, and to the corner of his eye, just like the previous night on stage.

I tilted back to see two blue eyes staring at me incredulously. It seemed that he forgot about the pain. I apparently had that affect on people – call me Sasuke-Kami-Sama.

I got his attention again by stretching out my fingers that were inside of him and pushing forward and then bringing them together again and pulling out and then repeating the process.

He clung to my neck, obviously torn between pleasure and pain. He would cry out when I stretched and then shudder when I pulled out because of the friction inside of him.

I adjusted the position of my fingers and felt him tighten his hold on me, clamp down on my fingers, and mewl out to the deaf ears that were listening to our love (lust) making.

"_Ha-ah-haha_… Sa- Ha!... Sas'ke, there… again… _please_?" He begged. I loved it.

I repeated the action and in reaction, he bucked down onto my fingers, driving them deeper into his cavern.

Naruto screamed into my shoulder and made the sound of my name muffled, but I heard it.

I completely pulled out my fingers and grinned madly at the moan, followed by a sound of exasperation and disappointment, but I wouldn't leave him for long.

Grabbing onto his hips, I lifted him above my swollen cock, ready to drop him. He was surprisingly hard to hold. It wasn't that he was heavy, because he most certainly wasn't, but the sweat on both my hands and his body made it difficult to keep him in place. So, I threw him an apologetic look and set him down slowly on my dick until I was sheathed fully inside of him.

I couldn't think straight for a full minute as the heat clenched and unclenched around my member, trying to get used to the invasion. It was delicious and I whispered his name in a deep, husky voice that didn't sound like my own. It sounded darker, but it seemed to convey my animalistic desires at the time.

Finally gathering up the strength to open the eyes I didn't even remember closing, I stared at the most fuckable sight I had ever seen.

Naruto was sitting there with his long, tan legs wrapped tightly around my frame. His nails, though blunt and rounded, dug into my shoulders, again drawing blood. Those were going to be the kinkiest scars I would have.

His arms extended fully, leading to a strong, rapidly inflating and deflating chest that was covered in the faintest of love (lust) bites. They were probably going to disappear within the day. His neck would showcase the scar of the massive bite I had given him earlier for at least a month, if it didn't scar, which of course would show for much longer in that event.

His head was thrown back and I could see that his mouth was open wide, gasping for much needed air that he was greedily sucking in. I couldn't see his eyes for once, because they were smashed shut at the pain that was threatening to tear him into two, but I could see his tears gliding down his face again.

I'd have to fix that I suppose.

I lifted him up again and dropped him, earning another hiss of discomfort. Obviously, this position was doing him no good. So I grabbed his legs and threw them over my shoulder and accordingly, rocked forward and pressed him down on his back. I never once left him in the course of the movement.

He gasped and scrambled his hands around, once again finding purchase in my back. Damn, I had never been with an uke who actually caused me pain. I kind of liked it once I got used to it though.

I pulled back until the head was the only part of me inside of him and then I _rammed_ back in, causing his body to jump at the force. I started a fast paced rhythm with my thrusts into the welcoming heat and slowly, but surely he started thrusting back, rocking on my hips frantically.

He started biting his lips to keep himself quiet but I would've much rather heard him begging for it 'harder' and 'faster' so I humbled myself and paused, causing him great dismay.

Naruto opened his mouth to complain when I started thrusting again. This time he didn't even bother to close his mouth, too far gone to remember why had closed it in the first place.

Sweet sounds of sex dripped from his lips, begging and pleading for release, whispering things like, "faster, Sasuke,", "harder, Sasuke,", and "Oh God, YES, Sasuke!" It made my ego swell, not that I'd ever admit to having an ego.

If someone had a pair of infrared googles and looked at us, it would probably look like an explosive white fireball, it was _that _hot... of course, if someone _did _look at us, I'd have to kill them.

The pace I was going at was barbaric and brutal. It looked less like sex and more like I was trying to find a new, inventive and pleasurable way to break his spine.

Sweat poured off of me in sheets, at least that was what it felt like. My breathing was labored but compared to him, mine was calm. His was erratic and choppy like he didn't know when his next breath would come.

I felt him lock his ankles behind me as he tried desperately to keep up in the pace. I canted my hips again, this time hearing a moan so laced with lust that it could have sex with itself.

I looked up at his face in nearly the same instant and saw the his eyes crossed for a moment. It might've looked silly to some bystander, but it was simply sexy to me. Again, his feet made motions behind me, but this time it was the curling of his toes that tightened the muscles in his legs.

I could deduce that I hit that _special spot _inside of him and I was only reassured when after my next thrust, the same actions repeated coupled with a long drawn out moan.

"_FUCK!_" He breathed. It sounded more like a command than a word and so, for once, I listened and acted accordingly.

I stopped all thoughts and hopes of keeping a rhythm and just drove myself in as fast and as deep as I could. I barely recognized my own actions. Never before had I put so much passion behind sex. I was being forceful and brutal and vicious with pounding and I loved every minute of it.

Naruto was, in vain, trying very hard to keep up with my plunges. He rocked against me wildly and I could tell that he wanted more. So I took my hand and wrapped it tightly around his cock, jerking him roughly. There was a straggled version of my name that escaped Naruto. I gave him a particularly hard squeeze and at the same time, thrust impressively into him.

"Na-_ruto! _A-are you _close_?" my question with raspy and shaky and thick with lust.

I didn't get a verbal response, he just leaned up closer to my body and nodded vigorously. He bucked eagerly into my awaiting hand as I went on jacking him off.

There was a beautiful cacophony of movement. I would thrust into his ass and that would cause him to buck into my hand. He was getting double stimulation, but I was pretty well compensated on my end as well.

I could feel tears against my chest and I knew that Naruto must've been close if he was in _that _much pain. The pressure was starting to hurt me too, but I wouldn't cum before him. As much as I was sadist, I wanted to bring him off with my cock, not my hand.

I didn't have to wait long though, because as soon as I thought that, his breath hitched more sharply than before and then I felt the hot liquid spray into my hand and my stomach. I didn't bother much with the uncomfortable heat since after he came, his walls clenched around my cock and brought me to completion. I let jet after jet coat his inner walls with my seed.

I found it extremely erotic to watch as I pulled my limp member out and see the white mess dribble down his ass and onto the, by then, hot concrete below us.

Rolling over, I collapsed on the ground. Both of our chests were heaving at the exertion of our _'activity.' _

I let about three minutes pass between us before I turned to look at him only to find that he was already looking at me. For how long, I couldn't guess.

"I..." he began and I inwardly shuddered.

This was where he was going to say, 'I love you,' and expect that we get married or something. I didn't want to tell him that it was just a fuck. It was going to be the hardest thing I'd have to-

"…really fucking hate you."

'_Wha-?'_

I sat there, dumbfounded, as I watched him put his clothes on, taking his jacket to wipe away the cum spatter on his stomach. He grimaced as he held it and threw it in one of the convenient trashcans on his way out of the alley.

That one sentence that brought me down to earth replayed over and over again in my head all day long. It affected me so much that I didn't even realize that I had somehow put all my clothes on and made back to the hotel room.

I sat on my bed, staring blankly at the wall but on the inside, everything was messed up.

"_I really fucking hate you."_

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**(1) **Despite the _entire _situation sounding wrong, that was just weird to type for me. Lol. It felt so dirty to type and yet…so perfect!

**(2) **The earrings are on his right ear only. I'm told this (stereotypically) is an indicator of the preferred sex of a partner. On the right means that a man is gay or bisexual, but I got my info from Google and judged a flamboyant friend of mine via his piercing so I don't know if it's accurate.

Stavi: (I'm gonna stop using the name 'Nomi' in the author's notes, it's confusing.)

Okay, _anyway…_

**BEFORE I MAKE MY USUAL EXCUSES!! I have an announcement! **

**5/16 was my editor's birthday and I want to wish her a very happy belated birthday! I couldn't do anything without MayIFall, don't forget that people!**

**Join me!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday dear MayIFall!**

**Happy Birthday to you!!**

**Yay!**

So, onto my excuses…

Stavi: This chapter was super long, 22 pages in Microsoft Word (if you don't count the authors notes) and it was as an apology for making you guys wait so long even though I added that horrible and incorrect pun at the end of the last chapter. I hope you can forgive me for my tardiness with the peace offering of lemon.

Mollie: What the _HELL _have you been doing for the past plus TWO months?!

Stavi: I know you hear this from authors all the time, but school is very stressful. I'm in one of those families that can and _will _crucify you if you get a B in any class (They have the cross structure (crucifix), I've seen it). Thus, I am royally fucked since I have 2 B+es and a B-. cries My laptop will be taken away! Unless the good Lord shines his grace upon me to make my parents realize that this is only interims! …

Looks at a picture on Deviantart

God: Yaoi is a sin!!

Dead girl/Angel: Shit!

Stavi: Well, I'm fucked. I also curse too much, but you probably already know that. But, yeah, I have to train hard and dream big.

I love my family. They aren't _that _crazy… (Help me…)

So that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I love you all forever and ever and ever and thank you for putting up with my shit… again! Hopefully, in the summer, I'll be able to update a lot more often.

I'll be working in a daycare center, I'm sure that they won't mind me writing porn in front of the munchkins.

AGAIN! I FORCE YOU ALL TO BOW DOWN BEFORE MAYIFALL!! She is my amazing editor who makes this shit that I call writing legible!

Next Chapter: NejiGaara screwing in a public dance club and the mystery partner of Haku shall be revealed, but just what will their relations be when they meet? And what of the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto? Will it ever be saved? Will they ever be friends again? Will they ever be _more _than friends? Will they have passionate sex in some _other _public place in England? More importantly, will Iruka find out what Sasuke did to Naruto? Stay tuned!


End file.
